


He Looked Good Enough To Eat

by vanillalime



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: oz_magi, M/M, Oz Magi's Party in the Dress Factory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalime/pseuds/vanillalime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias Beecher and Donald Groves share a bonding experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Looked Good Enough To Eat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drsquidlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquidlove/gifts).



> Originally posted to LiveJournal in December 2014. Written in response to a prompt for Oz Magi by drsquidlove. The request:
> 
> Pairing/Character(s): Toby Beecher/Donald Groves  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: He looked good enough to eat.  
> Canon/AU/Either: Either  
> Special Requests: Feel free to play with the timeline to make it work. Sexy or angsty or dark or funny: any way you want to play it.  
> Story/Art/Either: Story, please.
> 
> I played with the timeline to make the story work.

Groves pulled Beecher up off his knees from the floor of the storage closet and licked his lips. Not his own lips, but Beecher's lips. Then he pushed his tongue inside to sample the salty bite of his own come mixed with Beecher's saliva. He hungrily wondered what Beecher's flavor alone tasted like.

Groves had waited for this moment for years--ever since that period when Beecher had gone a little crazy, when Groves had begun to look at him in a different light and had liked what he'd seen. They had so much in common. But before he could make his move, Keller had entered the picture.

But now? Things were different. Mondo Browne and Nate Shemin could attest to that. That is, if they had still been alive.

Working up his courage, Groves broke their kiss to finally ask Beecher something he had been wondering all this time. "Tell me," he whispered. "What did Robson taste like?"

Beecher blinked. "Uh... what?" he asked.

"When you took a bite of his dick... what was it like?"

Beecher pulled back and frowned slightly. "Bloody," he answered.

"Mmm, raw," smiled Groves. "I like raw meat." He reached behind Beecher and grabbed his ass. "So you like it raw, too, huh?"

Beecher grinned nervously. "Uh, sure. I guess."

Groves moved to unzip Beecher's pants, but Beecher quickly grabbed his hand and pushed it away.

"No, it's okay," Beecher assured him in a shaky voice. "I already came."

Crestfallen, Groves said, "I'll give you a raincheck, then. Anything, anytime you want, Beecher. Just let me know."

Groves was pleasantly surprised when Beecher approached him the very next day, nodding toward the laundry room. They had just nestled themselves into the narrow gap between the dryers and the wall when the sound of a door opening prompted Groves to turn around.

Keller and O'Reily were standing there, laundry baskets in hand, staring at the two of them.

"For fuck's sake, go do that somewhere else!" O'Reily demanded loudly.

Beecher mumbled something about being late for Sister Pete and took off like a flash. Groves slowly followed after him, obvious disappointment etched on his face. He desperately hoped Beecher would give him another opportunity.

"That Beecher is such a fucking idiot sometimes," muttered O'Reily, sorting his darks from his lights. "I swear, when we were talking about doing our laundry after lunch, he was standing right behind you."

O'Reily glanced at Keller, but he could tell by the murderous rage building behind his eyes that he hadn't heard a word he'd said.


End file.
